<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a list by simplesilence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356946">a list</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/pseuds/simplesilence'>simplesilence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:13:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/pseuds/simplesilence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>of thoughts, lines, lyrics, dialogue, daydreams, et cetera<br/>//<br/>please don't make assumptions of who these are about</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a list</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- i want to press my lips to hers in soft kisses that say <em>finally, finally, finally</em></p><p>- don't you dare call wonder woman and poison ivy and catwoman and harley quinn and supergirl sluts because they are more powerful than you will ever be</p><p>- i am normally calmest at the bottom of a swimming pool but right now i am drowning</p><p>- i can't stop hearing the same words on repeat <em><strike>(heartbreakersociopathmanipulatornothingragdollleave)</strike></em></p><p>- i don't know what to do anymore "are you okay" no, bio teacher, i am not, but i don't think that's what you wanted me to say so i will continue to shove myself into a corner of my desk and wish my entire body would stop trembling and i will try not to cry i'm sorry</p><p>- i can't write this essay because the only prompt is love</p><p>- i can't, i can't, i can't</p><p>- it's not the end of the story (the story - conan gray)</p><p>- there's one song i can't bring myself to skip and it hurts</p><p>- can real life work out like ya novels</p><p>- like the sort of "meet me at [xyz] at [abc]" <strike>(meet me at the cherry hill public library; outside, in the back on one of the benches; five pm on the date of her choice)</strike> and then the character says everything they were previously too afraid to and i wish i couldn't imagine the scene but i know exactly what i would say and god it feels like i need to say it now</p><p>- could i say it? i know that i would spill my heart out if given the chance</p><p>- something i read that i felt so hard it hurts; "'babe,' ... she's never liked that particular pet name and yet she melts when he says it." i live for relatable content</p><p>- I'M DEFINITELY WRITING MY ESSAY ON WHAT I WOULD SAY IN THE PREVIOUS HYPOTHETICAL SCENE</p><p>- will anyone else (aka anyone i am apologizing to) ever read it could i just ask [redacted] to read it </p><p>- <strike>"hey so i have no idea where to put paragraph breaks in this, would you mind reading it?"</strike></p><p>- i am just full of bad ideas tonight</p><p>- the amount of love poems sitting in that black notebook is surprising</p><p>- ESSAY CONCLUSION ON NOT UNDERSTANDING LOVE AND CHEMICAL REACTIONS AND STUFF</p><p>- jsdlfnjasnfakjsbf y'know</p><p>- it's nice to write where saying "her" isn't an issue because the love interest is always female i'm gay</p><p>- this essay is going to be so bad (speaking of which i should probably get started</p><p>- god i have so much to say</p><p>- i shouldn't be allowed to write at this hour because this essay is turning into fanfiction about my own life</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>